


Christmas Magic

by ScienceFantasy93



Category: Big Time Rush
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Holiday one shot, Humor, James has a dirty mind, Katie's just as bad, Lots of fluffiness, Santa Clause's elf shows up, screwball comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 11:06:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/649868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScienceFantasy93/pseuds/ScienceFantasy93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I let out a yelp, the soap that I had been holding clattering to the shower floor, and Katie screamed right back, eyes widening.</p>
<p>"What the – how did – ?"</p>
<p>"I don't know!" I cried back.</p>
<p>"But – but – I was just in my room – and oh my God, I'm naked now! And…so are you…How – how – how does this even happen?" she whimpered.</p>
<p>"I have no idea! I was just…ummm…thinking…and suddenly you appeared right in front of me." Naked, I added mentally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Magic

**Author's Note:**

> A one shot I wrote for Christmas 2011. It's a little early in the year, but I thought I'd go ahead and post it anyway. Enjoy :)

**James's POV**

The mall. The place where parents go shopping for Christmas presents, teenagers hang out while drooling over the latest fashions and [phones](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7670248/1/Christmas-Magic), and kids go to sit on Santa's lap and tell him what they want for Christmas.

And then there was me. Well, I wasn't a parent, or a teenager, or a kid. I was a 21 year old member of the pop group Big Time Rush. But I  _ **was**_  at the mall for Christmas shopping…for one person specifically.

Which was how I ended up in Lesley's Jewelry, looking at diamond earrings that Katie would never wear…and that, let's be honest, I really couldn't afford.

"Aren't these earrings just  _ **precious**_?" the saleswoman asked me, holding up a pair of dangling earrings that glittered.

They looked like they belonged to the Russian royal family back in 1910.

"Yeah…ummm…gorgeous…" I agreed while trying not to imagine how much they must weigh. "But they're not really what I'm looking for."

Actually, now that I thought about it, I'm not sure what I  _ **was**_  looking for. Maybe I'd be better off just trying to find tickets to a band's concert that she wanted to go to. That was more of the kind of thing that she liked. Not…rocks that would drag your ears down to your shoulders.

"Oh. Well, what  _ **are**_  you looking for?"

"Do you [sell](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7670248/1/Christmas-Magic) graphic t-shirts here?"

Twenty seconds later, I was back out in the corridor of the mall.

That hadn't worked.

Those fancy jewelry store saleswomen can get so  _ **uppity**_.

I wandered into a couple more stores, looking for something that I knew Katie would love. Only problem was, I wanted it to be special, to actually say something to her, to mean more to her than any other gift she would ever receive.

No, we weren't [dating](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7670248/1/Christmas-Magic). Not even close. But I wished we were. And I had a plan. Okay, no I didn't. But I was working on forming one. I was  _ **hoping**_  that if I got her something special, she would realize she was in love with me and wouldn't kill or seriously injure me if I asked her out.

I finally ended up by the arena-like area where this year's Santa Clause was sitting.

Kids were lining up around the corner, all the way back into the food court. And no wonder. It was December 22nd. Christmas was just around the corner, literally.

I leaned back against one of the pillars of the food court, watching the line slowly move, while I worked on my next game plan.

Katie and I had come here together, and she was off doing some last minute shopping – she always put it off to the last minute. We were supposed to meet here in twenty minutes, and I  _ **still**_  hadn't gotten her anything. I wondered if she'd mind if we stayed here for a little longer so that I could continue looking…

I went over to the Starbucks in the food court and forewent my usual coffee order in favor of a hot chocolate. It just felt more Christmas-y, and hot chocolate always helps me think anyway.

Christmas music was playing in the background, and Santa's elves were leaping around everywhere, assuring the kids that they would be able to tell Santa what they wanted under the Christmas tree very soon. Nothing out of the norm.

But one particular elf caught my eye. He was the shortest of the elves, probably a midget. He was about three feet tall, and squat, with a pointed nose, and beady eyes. He looked the most like an actual elf, and he wasn't dressed like the others, in red and white stockings and green slippers with bells.

Instead, he wore brown leggings and a green overcoat with a brown belt. He wore the green slippers though, and his ears were pointed. A green stocking cap sat on his head, and he carried a tiny acoustic guitar, the size of a child's.

He slid around everyone neatly, with a grace that you wouldn't think he would have. He made jokes to the kids, keeping them entertained, while occasionally breaking out into song and dance.

He must have felt me watching him, because he looked around abruptly and caught my eye.

I blinked, and when I opened my eyes, he was right in front of me. I nearly dropped my hot chocolate.

"So sorry," the elf-midget-guy said smoothly. "I did not mean to startle you."

I gaped at him. He spoke with what sounded like a British accent, although with an added twinge – oldness. Not like he sounded old, exactly, but like his voice was…how shall I put this? Timeless. Ancient.

"It's – it's okay," I gasped out once my voice was working again. "I just – I didn't see you coming towards me."

He smiled. "No one ever does."

"One of the downsides of being three feet tall?"

His smile dropped off his face and he glared at me. "No. One of the advantages of being one of

Saint Nicholas's elves."

So he had apparently escaped from the mental ward. Okay, cool.

"Yeah. Sure. Listen, I really should get going – "

"No you shouldn't," he said abruptly. "You don't have a clue where to go next, and you're meeting the object of your affections, who you are trying to find a present for, here, in five minutes."

I stared at him. "How did you – ?"

He smiled smugly. "I'm one of Saint Nicholas's elves – well, actually, you know him as Santa Clause."

"Awesome. You know, I think I saw Rudolph outside, waiting to take you home."

He waved his hand. "Nah, it'll be Blitzen, and he won't be in plain sight."

Sweet.

"Mr. Diamond," he addressed me, "what would you like for Christmas?"

"A new skateboard."

"Besides that."

"An iTunes gift card would be nice."

"Besides that."

"Another video game."

"Besides  _ **that**_."

"Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part Two."

" _ **Besides that**_ ," he snapped out through gritted teeth.

"A popcorn machine."

"BESIDES THAT!" he yelled.

I gaped at him, and then pouted. "Stop yelling! You're the one who's asking me!"

"What do you  _ **wish for**_ , for Christmas? Wish from your heart," he added pointedly.

That one was easy, the answer automatically leaping to my lips. "Katie."

He nodded. "Then you will get your wish."

"Huh?"

"James!"

I looked away from Wannabe-Elf and found Katie hurrying towards me, carrying a shitload of shopping bags.

"Oh, hey," I greeted her, trying to look casual and not like I was talking to some crazy guy who apparently thought he was one of Santa's little helpers.

"Hey," she replied breathlessly.

"Did you get your shopping done?"

"Just about. But I'm still trying to figure out what to get you. You're a hard one. Do you mind if we stay a little longer?"

Oh, thank goodness!

"Not at all," I assured her. "I'm actually having some trouble finding a gift for you."

"Okay," she said. "Thanks. You're just tough to figure out."

I smiled at her. "I'll love whatever you get me."

"Same here. But I still want to find you something you'll love, not just some random item in some random store."

"May I make a suggestion?" the elf-guy spoke up.

Katie jumped and looked down to find him looking up at her expectantly.

"Um…I guess…"

"He loves skateboards."

"Oh, um…I know that…"

He smiled at her encouragingly, and then her face lit up. "Oh! Oh! Thank you! James, I know what I'm going to get you! I'll see you in a little while! I'll text you when I'm ready to meet up with you."

"Oh, okay," I called after her as she dashed away, long brown hair flying behind her.

I turned to look at Midget-Elf. "Wow."

"Yes," he agreed. "Isn't it amazing what a little hint can do?"

"I guess…"

"So…here's a hint for you…she loves simple jewelry that has a meaning to her."

I gawked at him. Simple jewelry…I guess…Oh!

"Thanks!" I cried. "I owe you one!"

He chuckled. "No thanks are needed. And your wish will come true. Christmas magic is very much real, after all."

I didn't bother to ask him what he meant. Instead, I just beamed at him and shook his hand before scooting off to this really cool skater accessory store that Katie loves. I flashed back to a few weeks ago when we had been there, and she had pointed out a charm necklace to me.

I quickly found it, and grabbed a few other charms to add to it…And had one, a heart, engraved with  _ **Merry Christmas, Katie Knight. Lots of love –James**_  on it.

Crossing my fingers hopefully, I paid for the necklace and the charms, and happily left the store, just as Katie texted me to let me know that she had finished getting my present for me.

The second I got home, I wrapped her gift and set it under the tree in the living room.

After all the nervous anxiety from earlier that day, what with getting thrown out of that snobby jewelry store by the snobby saleswoman, not being able to figure out what to get Katie, and talking to some crazy elf-wannabe dude, I needed to unwind, so I headed down to the gym.

I did my usual cardio/weight training routine, effectively calming myself down. Once I was finished, I headed back upstairs to take a quick shower.

I closed and locked the bathroom door and undressed, before sliding into the shower, sighing in relief as the hot water washed away the tension in my muscles.

Damn. The only thing that would make this even better was if Katie was here.

And that's when she magically popped into the shower with me. Naked.

And when I mean magically popped in, I mean as in, she just appeared out of thin air. Poof. Like something out of  _ **Bewitched**_  or  _ **Harry Potter**_. If, you know, people just randomly appeared in people's showers, completely naked.

I let out a yelp, the soap that I had been holding clattering to the shower floor, and she screamed right back, eyes widening.

"What the – how did – ?"

"I don't know!" I cried back.

"But – but – I was just in my room – and oh my God, I'm naked now! And…so are you…"

Hmmm…She didn't sound too upset about that last part. If anything, she sounded almost…appreciative...Well, I certainly didn't mind. And I definitely didn't mind the view of her that I had…Not that I was staring or anything…

She quickly turned around, shielding her eyes. "How – how – how does this even happen?" she whimpered.

"I have no idea! I was just…ummm…thinking…and suddenly you appeared right in front of me."  _ **Naked**_ , I added mentally, but didn't voice that, because I figured she didn't want it rubbed in.

"Well, what were you thinking about?"

"I – um…I don't remember."

"Yes you do! I can hear it in your voice!"

"I don't!" I insisted, trying not to blush. "I mean, I think I was just thinking about how good the shower felt."  _ **And how nice it would be to have you here**_.

The next thing I knew, she was in my arms, without appearing to have taken a step.

Well.

This was awkward.

" _ **James**_!" she screamed.

"Yes?"

"Let go of me!"

"Okay."

I quickly released her and she stepped back. "I'm getting out of here. I don't know what the  _ **fuck**_  happened, but – "

"James! Hurry up! You're using up all the hot water!" Kendall was pounding on the door.

Oh shit. Things just kept on getting better and better.

"Okay! I'm almost done!" I called back to him, trying to disguise the panic in my voice.

"I mean it! I don't want a freezing cold shower!"

"I know! Go back to your room! I'll be out in a minute!"

"You better be!" he warned.

There was silence, and then I nodded Katie. "I think it's safe."

She didn't say anything, and pulled back the shower curtain a little, and stepped out, snatching one of the towels from the rack to wrap around her body.

Katie paused, before turning back to me. "I can't go out there."

"Yes you can."

"No, I mean, if I go out there, then Kendall will be suspicious. He'll hear the bathroom door open, but the shower will still be running. What if he comes out and sees me? He'll think I was in the shower with you!"

"You were in the shower with me," I pointed out.

" _ **Not like that**_!" she cried. "He'll think we were having shower sex or something!"

"Oooh…good point…"

I turned off the shower and got out too. She handed me a towel and I wrapped my lower body in it.

She waited until I was dried off before nodding towards the door. "Ready?"

"Yeah, let's do this."

We snuck out of the bathroom and dashed in our separate directions. I passed by Kendall's and Logan's room long enough to yell in, "Hey Kendall, shower's open!" before hurrying into mine and Carlos's room, while trying to wrap my mind around what had just happened.

It made absolutely no sense. How does a teenage girl just randomly disappear and then reappear in someone's shower? That just doesn't happen, not in reality, not without magic…And then something clicked in my head.

That elf-midget-guy-person had said Christmas magic at least once, I think more. And he thought he was one of Santa's elves. Plus, he had said that my wish would come true. And what if – just, what if? – he really was an elf? I know, I know, the chances of that are less than zero, but you never know! What if he really was? I mean, how else do you explain Katie appearing, naked, in the bathroom shower with me?

Which is why, the next morning, I drove back down to the mall to find Elf-Guy.

I quickly located him in the food court, snacking on about ten corndogs, deep fried French fries, funnel cakes, Cinnabon cinnamon rolls, and a huge cup of Starbucks hot chocolate.

I gaped at him. "Dude! How can you eat all that? All of that stuff has, like, one-thousand calories, each!"

"I think it's more," Elf-Guy said, swirling his hot chocolate around in its container before taking a sip.

"You don't sound that concerned," I commented, sitting down across from him at the hideous orange square table.

"I'm not," he replied. "I'm an elf – therefore, I am ageless – therefore, I do not gain weight."

"So, let me get this straight – you could eat twenty pizzas a day and never gain a pound?"

"Yes."

"That is so unfair!"

"Well, you do get certain advantages with being one of Saint Nicholas's helpers."

"I guess…"

He took a bite from his corndog and looked up at me. "You are confused."

"Yes."

"Because you do not understand how Miss Knight was transported to your shower last night."

"Exactly."

"Well, I have the answer for you – Christmas magic."

I snorted. "Look, I'm not saying that Christmas magic isn't real, but…I don't think it's meant to help guys get laid. I'm just sayin'."

Elf-Guy looked sad as he took another bite from his corndog. "It didn't use to be. It used to be for people who were truly in love, to bring them together, not to bring people together in showers. But times change, and Christmas magic changes with the times."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning, many relationships are based along – " he shuddered " – sex. You are in love with Miss Knight – don't try to deny it, you are. But you also think of her in a sexual way. And that is going to being more apparent, at first. So therefore, the magic is going to bring you two together in that way."

"Waitwaitwaitwaitwait!" I cried, holding up my hand. "Are you saying that this is going to keep on happening? That every time I'm thinking of her sexually – "

If that was the case, I was in trouble.

" _ **No**_ ," Elf-Guy said, sounding huffy. "She will appear beside you whenever you wish that she was there with you."

I groaned. I could imagine about five-hundred different possibilities for the situations in which she would pop up beside me – and not one of them were actually innocent.

Elf-Guy shrugged. "Christmas magic. It's not flawless, it's imperfect. And you will just have to work with it the best that you can."

"Uh, yeah, what happens if I think about her while I'm – you know – " I waved my right hand and made a pumping motion with it, before pointing to the zipper of my jeans, hoping that he got the idea.

He seemed to, because he shuddered. "So crude," he puffed out. "But yes, I get your point. Well, that is quite awkward. But not anything I can help you with," he added. "You will just have to keep your thoughts under control while you…do  _ **that**_."

"Are you out of your mind?" I demanded. "How the fuck am I going to do  _ **that**_?"

He shrugged. "How should I know? It's your mind. Do something about it. Now, if you'll excuse me, I would like to finish my food so that I can get back to work."

I glared at him, and stood up. "Fine. Thanks for everything."

I snatched up a couple of his fries and stuffed them in my mouth as I began to walk away.

"Mr. Diamond?"

I turned back around, chewing and swallowing. "Yeah?"

"Merry Christmas, and enjoy the Christmas magic."

"Thanks," I said sarcastically, before pausing, and adding more genuinely, "And Merry Christmas. If you're going with Santa, have a safe flight on Christmas eve."

"Thank you."

Tomorrow was Christmas Eve. Hopefully, that meant I just had another three full days to get through, while keeping my thoughts on parental control.

Yeah. About that. The parental controls seemed to be malfunctioning.

I was doing really good too! I had gotten through a whole six hours without once wishing that Katie was there with me – not that it was hard to do. I had been wrapping presents and working on a new song that Gustavo was planning on having us record in the new year.

But I slipped up.

I was in the gym, flat on a weight bench, bench pressing about forty pounds more than my own weight. I was sweating like crazy, my breathing was coming out in gasps, and I was smirking. Damn. If only Katie was here to see – she would be so impressed –

And she appeared right next to me.

Damn it.

I had momentarily forgotten that I couldn't think,  _ **Oh hey, wouldn't it be awesome if Katie was here to admire how hot I am**_. And now, here she was, all because I had slipped up. Fuck.

I was so surprised that I nearly dropped the weight bar, which would have been really bad, considering they would have most likely fallen on my ribcage and killed me.

I quickly caught the weight and lifted it back into its holder above the bench.

"James?" she sounded confused. "How did I get here?"

"Um…yeah…funny story," I mumbled out, sitting up and reaching for a towel to wipe the sweat away from my face.

"James? Is there a reason why I keep popping up next to you? I feel like a freaking Jack-In-the-Box. I mean, I was just sitting at the kitchen table, checking off my Christmas list, and suddenly I'm down here, next to you, and you look like you've just been caught with your pants down." She paused and snickered. "Kind of like yesterday."

I blushed. "That – that – I don't know what happened! It's all because of that elf-guy!"

"Elf-guy?"

"Yeah, the one I was talking to, yesterday at the mall, the one who gave you the idea for my present."

"Oh!" she snapped her fingers. "Yeah! Midget-dude!"

"Yeah, him. Anyway, he kept saying something about Christmas magic and I remembered and went down to the mall to talk to him and he says he's Santa's elf, or one of them anyway, and Christmas magic has to do with sex now or something and I don't know what's happening!"

Katie's eyes widened. "You're not making any sense, you know that? I think you've gotten overheated. Come on, let's get you upstairs and into a nice, cold shower."

"I don't wanna go!" I cried. "I'm just fine!'

"No, you're not. You're rambling and you're acting crazy."

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not – "

Katie pulled me up. "Come on, I think you've had enough for one day."

"You're the one who just randomly popped from the kitchen into the gym!"

"Yeah, but you're the dizzy one."

"I am not!" I stomped my foot.

She looked at me sympathetically and took my hand, gently but firmly leading me out of the gym. "You should really cool down, and I think you need to get some rest. I think the Christmas season is stressing you out."

"How?"

"Well, you have all this stuff to do, and Gustavo's been breathing your guys' necks lately, and I guess it's all just getting to you."

"If it's not Christmas magic, then how the fuck did you go from one place to another in a split second?" I yelped.

She bit her lip as she dragged me towards the elevator. "That one I can't answer. But I'm sure it's something can be very easily be explained with science."

"It isn't scientific! It's magical!" I screamed as she pushed me into the elevator and got in after me, jamming the button for the second floor.

She patted my arm. "Sure it is."

"It is!"

"Of course sweetie."

"I'm not crazy!"

"I never said you were."

"I'm not!"

"Of course you're not. You're just confused. Neither of us understand what's happened."

"Then why are you treating me like I'm off to the mental ward?"

"Because you're freaking out."

" _ **I'm not freaking out**_!"

We reached the second floor, and Katie pulled me out of the elevator, towards the apartment. She opened the apartment door, and hauled me in, closing the door behind us. "Go take a shower," she told me. "I think you need it."

"But – "

"I'll make you a huge hot chocolate if you do."

I immediately brightened up. "With whipped cream and ice cream and candy canes and sprinkles?"

Fine. So I love hot chocolate with all the toppings. Sue me.

She giggled and nodded. "Uh huh. So go get in the shower."

I scurried off towards the bathroom, feeling a lot happier than I had.

The rest of the day passed by relatively peacefully.

True to her word, Katie had a huge mug of hot chocolate, over flowing with  _ **everything**_ , waiting for me when I got out of the shower, and a smaller one that she drank while I worked on mine. We watched the  _ **A**_   _ **Charlie Brown Christmas**_ special on TV, and followed that up with the  _ **Winnie the Pooh**_  Christmas special.

Everything went just fine, until I was laying in bed. Carlos had taken to spending the night with Stephanie, so I had the room to myself.

Not that I was doing anything.

Nope, not at all.

Well, not really…

Nothing wrong, anyway…

Although still completely embarrassing if someone had walked in on me…

But there I was, not doing anything, when the thought,  _ **Damn, I wish she was here right now**_ , passed through my mind.

I had about half a second to pull my hand out of my sweat pants and straighten out the covers before she appeared in my bed right next to me.

And it still wasn't enough time.

She just looked at me questioningly, then down at where she obviously knew my hand had been, then back up at my burning hot face, and raised her eyebrows.

I just groaned and pulled the covers up and over my head.

After that little incident, I decided it was safest to stay in my room and keep my ear buds in my ears, blasting the most unromantic music out that I had on my iPod.

I pretty much kept out of Katie's way on Christmas Eve. Luckily, she was hanging out with Jo, Camille, and Stephanie, so it wasn't exactly difficult to do. If she had been around the apartment, I would have had to self-exile myself to my bedroom.

Kendall, Logan, and Carlos ended up going to a movie that was opening Christmas Eve evening with Jo, Camille, and Stephanie, so it was just Katie, Mamma Knight, and me in the apartment that night.

Mrs. Knight seemed to know that something was going on between Katie and me. I think what tipped her off was that every time Katie would walk into a room, I would run out of it like I was on fire and about to go jump into the Pacific Ocean.

"Look," she said after dinner, when Katie was locked in her room, finishing some last minute gift wrapping, "I don't know what's going on between you and Katie, but whatever this is – "

"Nothing's going on," I quickly interrupted her, shifting my position on the couch and focusing on the hockey game that was currently blaring on the TV.

"James, she walked into the kitchen and you about jumped out the window, you were so intent on getting away from her."

"Maybe I just don't want to spill to her what I got her," I retorted defensively.

"Really, because you really don't seem to have that problem with anyone else."

"It's just with her. It's a weakness."

She smiled slightly. "Obviously."

I blushed.

She patted my leg. "Well, I'm confident that you'll figure out whatever's going on between you and Katie. Preferably before Christmas is over. We could use from Christmas magic around here."

"Oh believe me," I muttered out, "we got it."

"What?"

"Nothing," I said quickly.

"James," she said, "Christmas magic is love. You know that, right?"

I laughed. "Of course I know that! Why wouldn't I?"

"I just know you didn't get a lot of love or Christmas magic growing up, because of your parents, because they were so wrapped up in their own lives to pay any attention to you."

I smiled at her. "I know what love is, Mamma Knight."

"Good." She smiled too. "I just wanted to make sure."

She stood up and stretched. "I'm going to call it an early night. I'll see you in the morning, sweetie."

"See you in the morning."

Mrs. Knight headed off to bed, but I stayed out in the living room, mulling over what she had said. Wasn't that kind of what the elf-guy had said? That I was in love with Katie? It was just my – ahem –  _ **physical desires**_  seemed to win out a little more.

I finally dragged myself to bed around midnight. The other guys still weren't home, and I doubted that they would be for another six hours, when they would sneak in, smirking and looking extremely ruffled.

I couldn't have been laying in bed for ten minutes when I suddenly felt as if I was floating. I was in my room one second, and then the next, I was in…

Katie's room.

Katie's bed.

Right next to her.

WHAT THE FUCK?

"Hey James," she said from where she was sitting up beside me. "Nice of you to drop by."

"What. The fuck. Happened?"

"Well," she said casually, stretching out and smirking, "I dropped by the mall today, to talk to that elf friend of yours. He had some interesting things to say about you." Her smirk widened and suddenly, she was sitting on my stomach, straddling me.

"He – he – he did?" I choked out, eyes probably about the size of saucers.

"Mmm hmmm. He said you wished for me for Christmas, and that every time you wished I was there with you, I would appear right next to him. So, I made a little Christmas wish myself."

"You – you – you did?"

"Uh huh. Know what I wished for?"

I shook my head, gulping.

"I wished for  _ **you**_  for Christmas."

"You did?"

"Yes. And he said that the same rules applied to me as they did to you. So, here I was, all lonely, when I decided to wish you were here with me. And now here you are."

"This is your way of getting revenge, isn't it?" I asked her, feeling a little scared by the seductive voice she was using. "Because I kept thinking of you when I was in compromising positions. So you're getting me back."

She laughed. "Kind of. But I _ **am**_ in love with you. If I wasn't, I don't think my wish would have come true."

"Probably not," I agreed. "He said it had to come from your heart."

"My wish did."

"So did mine. I'm in love with you too," I admitted.

There was a pause, during which we smiled at each other, and then I reached up, and pulled her face down, kissing her.

She responded eagerly, adding pressure to the kiss, her hair swinging down to curtain our faces.

I shifted my weight and rolled us over, so that I was on top. She grinned up at me, eyes glittering.

"You know," she began, "it would be a shame for my wish to go to waste. I mean, I popped you out of your own bed and into mine. We really should make the most of it."

I grinned back. "You have a very good point."

* * *

Waking up to her the next morning was, quite honestly, the greatest Christmas present I could have gotten.

I smiled, resting on my elbow, and watching her sleep. This was something I could never pay the elf-guy back for. And I didn't even know his name. I just hoped that, wherever he was, he could sense that I was eternally grateful.

Katie stirred, and she sleepily opened her eyes. "Hi," she whispered.

"Hi," I murmured back, brushing her hair out of her eyes.

She smiled and raised herself so that she could kiss me.

"So," she said once we had pulled away from each other, "does this count as part of my present?"

I laughed and traced a finger over her bare stomach. "Depends. Do you want it to?"

"Well, considering I asked for you as my present, and you did the same for me, I think it does."

"Okay, then we'll be each other's presents."

"Mmmm…sounds good." And she pulled me in for another kiss.

* * *

Getting out of her room was a bit of a problem.

It was a couple of hours later, 9:00, and people – namely Mamma Knight – were getting up. However, I missed her by seconds, since she got into the shower just as I was about to leave Katie's room, hair mussed and matted with sweat, lips swollen, and smelling distinctly of sex. However, I didn't miss Logan, Carlos, or Kendall, all of whom were tripping over each other, trying to get to their rooms.

They all stopped trying to elbow each other once Katie's door opened and I walked out.

Kendall stared at me. "Please tell me you didn't do what I think you did."

I raised my hands in the don't-shoot motion. "Nothing bad happened, I swear it."

"My definition of 'bad' is very different from yours."

"Nothing happened that neither of us wanted it to."

Kendall glared at me. "I should kick your ass, I really should…But I won't. It's Christmas, and I'm in a good mood. Just don't let me catch you sneaking out of her room again," he added warningly, before stomping off to his and Logan's room.

Logan looked at me. "Well, it's about time," he stated. "I was wondering when you were probably going to fess up to her."

"Well, I didn't actually 'fess up'," I admitted. "She kind of did." After wishing me right into her bed.

Logan raised his eyebrows. "She did? Go Katie!"

Carlos nodded in agreement. "Like Logan said, it's about time you two finally got together! Congratulations!"

"Thanks," I said, smiling at both him and Logan.

"But if you hurt her," Carlos added warningly, "we'll hurt you."

I raised my hands again, like I had done when I had run into Kendall. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Katie's door opened and she stepped out, wearing pajama bottoms and a tank top. "Are you guys seriously giving him the third degree outside my door? Mom's going to catch you any second!"

"I'm just glad I wasn't here last night," Logan said with a shudder. "I would have had to listen to  _ **you two**_."

"That's what earplugs are for," Carlos informed him.

Logan just face-palmed.

"Scoot!" Katie ordered, fluttering her hands in the direction of our rooms. "Before Mom figures out that something happened!"

I smiled at her, before dashing off to Carlos's and my bedroom.

An hour later, we were all sitting around the Christmas tree, clutching mugs of hot chocolate, and ripping open presents.

"Oh my gosh!" Katie squealed when she opened the gift I had given her. She pulled out the necklace and the charms, and held up the one that was shaped like a heart. "This is beautiful! I love it! Thank you!" she launched herself at me, nearly knocking me down, as she kissed me in thanks.

When we pulled apart, everyone was looking in different directions. Logan was whistling, Carlos was twirling his thumbs, Kendall was focusing on his phone, and Mrs. Knight was beaming down into her hot chocolate.

"I see you two got things straightened out," she commented to Katie and me, eyes sparkling as she smiled at us.

Katie beamed back, cuddling up to me, and I wrapped my arms around her.

"Yeah," she said happily, "we did."

"And just in time for Christmas. Christmas magic," Mrs. Knight added.

"Here," Katie said, turning suddenly to me, and reaching for a gift. "Unwrap this."

I tore the wrapping paper off, and pulled out a skateboard. The bottom was red and black, with white lettering:  _ **James Diamond, Pop Singer Extraordinaire**_ , scrawled across the center.

I beamed happily at her. "Thank you!" and kissed her.

"Oh man," Kendall groaned. "Please tell me you guys aren't going to be doing that every five minutes."

Katie smirked at him. "You mean like you and Jo?"

He blushed. "Uhhh…"

"Better get out, man, before it's too late," Carlos advised him.

"What's this?" Mrs. Knight suddenly asked, pulling a card out from behind the Christmas tree. "It's addressed to you both," she told Katie and me, passing me the card.

I opened it, and raised my eyebrows. It was a short letter from the elf:

_**Dear James and Katie,** _

_**I can't tell you how happy I am that your wishes came true. I could feel it the second you two finally admitted how you feel about each other.** _

_**I'll keep this brief, since Saint Nicholas – Santa – is delivering presents to a little boy in room 3G. I just wanted to say Congratulations and Merry Christmas, and I'm glad that the Christmas magic finally worked out.** _

_**Good luck!** _

_**-Jack the Elf**_.

"Check it out," I murmured to Katie.

She took the card from me, and smiled. "Well, how about that…"

"Who's it from?" Mrs. Knight asked curiously.

"A friend who helped us admit our feelings," Katie said, looking up at her mother.

I smiled. "Thanks to him, I got all I want for Christmas."


End file.
